


meet me at the dive bar

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Meet-Cute, ashton is a bartender, luke is a celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke tries to be smooth, to no avail.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	meet me at the dive bar

“So… you come here often?”

“Well, considering I work here, yes.”

Luke blushes a little bit at the bartender on the other side of the bar, biting his bottom lip into his mouth. The bar is empty save for him, a little place tucked away where no one would find him at this hotel. Luke hated being recognized, being the pop star that he was, so being alone here was soothing at least. “Right, of course.” He sips at his drink a little bit, feeling silly for having tried it.

“I would think that someone like you would at least have a good pick up line,” he says with a soft grin. “I’m sure you’ve got something that might work on me, come on. Try again.” The bartender leans against the bar top, hazel eyes glistening. Luke’s eyes flutter down to his name tag, Ashton engraved into the metal.

“Well, Ashton,” he starts, lips turning up into a little bit of a smirk. “Something must be wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off of you.” He looks almost triumphant as he finishes off his drink, and Ashton, or so his name tag says, lets out a laugh.

“Not half bad,” he says with a chuckle. “I’m used to hearing something like, ‘are you from tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!” They both laugh, and Luke’s eyes fall back onto his as he smiles softly.

“Do you have a map, because I think I’m getting lost in your eyes,” he follows up, leaning into his hand against the bartop. Ashton blushes this time, laughing a little more nervously. His fingers run through his brown curls, looking strong and big and perfect for all kinds of things.

“Now now, we’re getting a little too sweet now,” he says as he refills his glass. Luke just offers him a little bit of a shrug, taking another sip of his drink. “Don’t want to get too lost here. You might never find your way out.” His grin is a little cheeky, and Luke laughs a bit. He’s sure his own cheeks are flushed, whether it’s from the alcohol or the flirting, he couldn’t tell you.

“We’re not socks, but I think we could make a great pair,” he wraps up with, grinning wide and showing off his pearly whites. Ashton laughs again, leaning against the bar still.

“Yeah, you think so?” he chuckles. Luke nods a little bit, and he slides a hand through his blond curls as he offers him a more humble smile. “All this attention is going straight to my head, I hope you know that.”

“Well, what can I say, I know what I like,” he shrugs as he grins back at him. “What time are you done?” He’s genuinely wondering, knowing he must be working late, but he’s a night owl himself, so that doesn’t bother him too much.

“Not till two,” he chuckles with a shake of his head. “Don’t think all you need to do is shoot me a grin and some pick up lines to get me into your bed, mister rockstar.” Luke laughs, shaking his head at him a little bit as Ashton shoots him another gentle grin.

“Did the sun just come out, or did you just smile at me?” That one causes Ashton to chuckle again, cheeks pinker than before. “Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?” The look he gives him is almost vulnerable, bright blues peeking through long lashes from across the bar. Ashton has to take a moment to reevaluate the moment.

“This is silly,” he laughs, nervous as he twists his cleaning cloth between his hands. “I’m nobody, don’t be silly.” Luke shakes his head as he finishes his drink, smiling genuinely at him.

“Just because you’re nobody doesn’t mean you can’t be somebody for me,” he says with a soft nod. Ashton doesn’t know what comes over him, but he obliges to the early comment and leans over the bar. His hand slides into Luke’s curls as he kisses him softly before pulling back nervously. Luke gives him a soft smile, biting his lip into his mouth before sliding a card across the table.

“My room number is on there if you want to come watch some reality tv and eat too much food and talk about nothing until 4 am,” he says softly, his demeanor shy now as he pushes his stool out. “Up to you.”

And he does take him up on his offer, and when they’re sitting on the bed in Luke’s suite, surrounded by food and the gentle sounds of the tv of the background, rambling about everything and nothing all at once, Luke kisses him again and it all feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
